


Not About Angels

by Inkgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (would that count as a character?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drama, The Force, What Could Have Been, the chosen one, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is to bring balance to the Force.</p><p>This is a way he will need to walk alone.</p><p>And it might be a long long road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Angels

The Chosen One, they called him. Young as he was, he was excited at the prospect.

 

Being Chosen, someone special, not one of a thousand faces in a crowd of slaves.

 

Then he grew up, and he Fell, as easily as shrugging of a cloak that didn’t fit.

 

The Darkness is not evil, he has realized instantly. The Darkness is just, the same way the Light is just. 

 

And Padme is dead and Obi-Wan leaves him in the fires of Mustafar, with the words: “You were supposed to save us.”

 

And lying there, burning like a phoenix, he understands, he is really the Chosen One.

 

After thousands of years of reign from the Light, the Force is unbalanced. He shall bring Balance to it, and if it has to be that way, he will delve as deep into the black cruel waters of the Darkness as he can.

 

Isn’t the Chosen One supposed to bring the ultimate sacrifice for peace and life?

 

Well here is his offer: His own conscience, every single one of his believes in the goodness of the Jedi and the life they lead, himself, and even his children.

 

If he has to Fall, in order to save Life itself? You don’t need to ask twice.

 

And here, burning in the fires of a planet just being born, he sees what his future will bring.

 

How he will lay waste on the galaxy, killing and raiding and destroying Jedi upon Jedi, squashing every Light he can find. How he will not be human anymore, and how the Force will whisper with every death, _yes, yes, it is good so._

 

And in this way, he decides, nobody else shall be forced to bring that sacrifice, never again shall someone destroy the galaxy in order for the universe to live.

 

He will end it.

 

He will make himself into something that is so much the opposite of human, of a person, Death will not recognize him anymore as such, and leave him be.

 

He will raid the galaxy, and kill every Force-using thing and being, until in the end, there is nothing left to draw from it except himself, so the Balance exists in the most natural way, when there is nothing left to take from either side of the scale. 

 

And he will make himself a Guardian, until the Force and its Time ends, so never again it will be used to end so much of Life.

 

And his vigil will be a long long time.

 

His children, both of them brave and shining brilliantly, die from his own sword, and if he cries later over their bodies, well, there is nobody left to see that the monster is still human somehow.

 

Then he casts this last piece of humanity off, like another cloak he never realized lay over him, and ends what he promised to do.

 

And hundreds, or million starlight-filled years later, there in the sands of Tatooine, and in the mountains of Arkania, and in the seas of Kamino, and in the fires of Mustafar, there will people whisper about a spirit in the rolling storms, that hums sometimes in a tune all too human, and shades of long-gone people brought up like a memory, and disappearing just as fast.

And they tell each other, that a long time ago, there were brave knights with swords made of light and energy, set out to protect the galaxy from evil, and that they had powers like none other, and the children listen attentively, and then they sleep, because after all, it was a well told story and a nice fairytale to dream of.  
And when the winds howl a bit more quietly these nights, as to not wake someone from their slumber, well, none will be the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there was so much more to being the Chosen One than the movies displayed. And I felt like Anakins Fall was exactly that what was needed for this ever-mentioned Balance. I just exploited it a bit.  
> If there are mistakes in language/grammar, I would be happy if you'd point them out to me.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> (Title stolen from Birdy's song, Not About Angels)


End file.
